staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 września 1991
TP1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wszystko o działce 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Rynek Agro 8.40 Na zdrowie - prog. rekreacy ny 9.00 Ziarno - mag. Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.25 Dla młodych widzów: 5 -10- 15 i film animow. USA z serii "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" 10.55 Ściśle jawne - mag. wojskowy 11.20 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 11.50 Wiadomości 12.00 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Sztylety i magia" - film dok. prod. indonezyjskiej 12.50 My i świat 12.55 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - francuski prog. dokumentalny: "Święto wiosny" -dok. film o Niżyńskim i Strawińskim 13.45 Skierniewickie święto - reportaż 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i "Szalony rumak" cz. 2 filmu fab. USA 15.15 Z archiwum Teatru TV - Juliusz Kaden-Bandrowski: "Zapiski majora Pycia"; adaptacja głośnej powieści Juliusza Kaden-Bandrowskiego "Generał Barcz" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Butik - mag. 18.00 "Vivien Leigh - więcej niż Scarlett" - dok. film USA 18.50 Circom Regionale prezentuje 19.15 Dobranoc: Domel 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.15 XVI Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - uroczyste wręczenie nagród 21.35 Sport: walka o tytuł zawodowego mistrza świata w kick-boxingu pomiędzy Markiem Lango i Przemysławem Saletą 22.20 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.40 Bob Geldof - koncert 23.45 "Mad Max II" - film fab. (sensacyjny) prod. austraiijskiej z 1981 roku TP2 7.30-10.40 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Bellona - prog. wojskowy 8.05 Powitanie 8.15 "Jetsonowie" -serial filmowy dla dzieci prod. USA 8.40 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.15 Kadr - teleturniej filmowy 9.40 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Sport - Zawody o Grand Prix w Barcelonie 10.40 Tacy sami - prog. w języku migowym 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Akademia polskiego filmu: "Kapelusz pana Anatola" - film fab. (komedia) prod. polskiej z 1957 roku 12.40 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic: Jerzy Kulej (bokser) 13.00 Zwierzęta świata: "Nosorożce w odwrocie" z cyklu "Bezcenna przyroda" - dok. film angielski 13.30 Klub Yuppies (dla młodzieży) 14.00 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 14.40 Sonda: Czynnik Si (3) 15.10 Camerata 2 - mag. muzyczny 15.40 Ekspres reporterów 16.05 ,,6 z 49" - teleturniej 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Narwane baby - komedia 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 19.30 Galeria 38 milionów - Letnia Akademia Sztuki w Salzburgu 20.00 XXVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Oratoryjno-Kantatowy "Wratisiavia Cantants" 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Bez znieczulenia 21.35 Akatyst ku czci Bogurodzicy 21.40 "Jesień idzie, nie ma na to rady" - koncert na Górze Szybowcowej w Jeleniej Górze 22.00 "Kennedy" - cz. 3 seryjnego filmu USA 23.00 Koncert na Górze Szybowcowej w Jeleniej Górze - cz. II 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Koncert na Górze Szybowcowej w Jeleniej Górze - cz. III ScreenSport 8.00 Gatorade Challenge 9.00 Windsurfing 9.30 Sport Special 10.00 Tenis ziemny w Niemczech 11.00 Koszykówka w Holandii 12.00 Sporty motorowe w Niemczech 13.00 Wyścigi samochodowe — brytyjska formuła 3000 14.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 15.00 Bilard — mistrzostwa świata 16.30 Wyścigi konne w Irlandii 17.00 Bilard 18.00 Sporty motorowe 19.00 Zawody kartingowe 20.00 Futbol amerykański: mecz Notre Dame-Michigan State 23.00 Zawodowy boks 1.00 Bilard — mistrzostwa świata Pro 7 8.15 Der Magier — ser. 9.00 Muppet-Show 9.30 Mein lieber Biber — ser. 9.55 Mork vom Ork — ser. 10.25 Barney Miller — ser. 10.50 Bill Cosby Show 11.20 M.A.S.H. — ser. 11.45 Hardcastle and McCormick — ser. 12.30 Saison in Salzburg — kom. austr. 14.20 Gefleckte Grosskatzen — dok. film austral. 15.10 Gwiazdy i zwierzęta 15.20 Fackeln im Sturm (cz. V) — film fab. USA 17.00 Ein gesegnetes Team — ser. krym. USA 17.50 Wiadomości 18.05 Anwalt des Feindes — film fab. USA 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Fackeln im Sturm (cz. VI) — wojenny film USA 22.00 Die Unbestechlichen — kryminał USA 0.10 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 1.05 Wiadomości 1.15 M.A.S.H. — ser. 1.40 Wie ein Panther in der Nacht — kryminał USA 3.25 Club Paradise — komedia USA Sky One 7.00 Flying Kiwi — ser. 8.30 Fabryka uciech — pr. dla dzieci 12.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka — ser. 12.30 She Na Na — ser. 13.00 Beyond 2000 — nauka i technologia 14.00 Combat — ser. 15.00 Supergwiazdy wrestlingu 16.00 Monkey — ser. 17.00 Killer spore — film fab. 19.00 Robin of Sherwood — ser. 20.00 TJ Hooker — ser. 21.00 Unsolwed Mysteries — ser. 22.00 Cops I — program dokumentalny 22.30 Cops II — program dokumentalny 23.00 Wrestling 24.00 The Rockies — ser. 0.30 The Last Laugh 1.30 Chara — ser. 2.30 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 Fietsondleven 9.00 Wald Disney przedstawia 11.15 Turner i Hooch — kom. 13.15 Florids Straits — kom. 15.00 Judgement at Nuremberg 18.30 The Deceivers 20.30 De Gulie Minnear 23.00 Parenthood 1.00 Special 3.00 Road Raiders 5.00 Mieux vout Courier RTL Plus 8.00 Konfetti — pr. dla dzieci 9.20 Klack — dziecięcy show 10.30 Mr. T. 11.00 Marvel Universum — seriale młodzieżowe 12.15 Captain N — ser. 12.40 He Man — ser. 13.00 Teenage Mutant HeroTurtless — ser. 13.25 Super Mario Brothers — ser. 13.45 Street Hawk — ser. 14.35 Adam 12 — ser. 14.55 Katts and Dog — ser. 15.20 Daktari — ser. 16.10 Autostrada do nieba — ser. 17.00 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 17.45 Cudowne lata — ser. 18.10 Immer wenn er Pillen nahm — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.00 Anpfiff — mag. piłkarski 20.15 Louis in geheimer Mission — kom. franc. 21.55 Dall-As — magazyn 23.00 Wie, ihr wollt schon wieder? — erot. film RFN 0.30 Desideria — erot. film wł.-RFN